The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Garett Nicholas TrancyMidford
Summary: When 13 year old Edward, his boyfriend Cheslock, and his 5 other friends went to go check out where there were rumors of demon worship, they didn't expect a demon to actually appear before them in broad daylight. The night may not be what to fear. "The difference between me, and you...Is when you wake up...your nightmare ends..." Warnings, and disclaimer inside.DARK FIC!
I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Edward Midford/Cheslock/Song

Trust Me You _Would_ Know If I Did.

* * *

 ** _I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN IRL, ONLY FICTION_**

* * *

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _NOT FOR WEAK STOMACHS_**

 ** _Gore._**

 ** _Pain._**

 ** _Comas._**

 ** _Triggering events._**

 ** _Technology that didn't exist in that time period._**

 ** _Forced pissing in unedited._**

 ** _Terrible Latin, I don't know Latin so I used Google, and we all know that doesn't work very well..._**

 ** _Cheslock X Edward_**

 ** _Mentions of making out._**

 ** _Graphic male genitalia mutilation, warning inside story._**

 ** _Not pretty demons._**

 ** _Severing an ankle, foot_**

 ** _Gutting_**

 ** _Eye gouging_**

 ** _Unedited will be chapter two_**

 ** _(If I end up continuing)_**

 ** _PTSD  
Blaming eachother, and themselves_**

 ** _Self Harm_**

 ** _AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISSED WARNINGS, TELL ME AND I WILL ADD IT TO THE LIST!_**

* * *

 ** _Additional Info:  
_**

 ** _Edward age: 14_**

 ** _Cheslock age: 15_**

 ** _Lizzy age: 11_**

 ** _Ciel age: 10_**

 ** _Francis age: 32_**

 ** _Alex age: 30_**

 ** _Paula age: 23_**

 _I'm going to say you can be thirteen when you join Weston College. But it is more common for you to join at age fourteen, for the sake of the edited version.  
_

 _At age thirteen, I'm going to say it is full of five monthly tests, all are different dormitory based, and the fifth is just a test to see if you even qualify to enter._

 _Ciel in my theory is missing for a year, not a month._

* * *

 ** _OC's_**

 ** _Travis_** _wa_ _s always friendly, willing to give a helping hand whenever someone was in need, and was protective._

 ** _Laurine_** _-Travis' twin sister that the other's seemed to have a crush on, much to Travis' dismay, and Laurine's entertainment, as she was quite mischievous. She is 13._

 ** _Boise-_** _The eldest of the group, at age 15, he kinda was the big brother_ _of the group. And quite odd._

 ** _Dellin:_** _He was definitely the clown of the group, and the scaredy-cat. But he oddly enough liked going to creepy places like abandoned buildings, scary houses, graveyards, ect (They all did, though Edward often screamed yelped, clung to someone, and left shaking and laughing). Dellin was like a different person in those places, like his curiosity overpowered his fear. He was 14_

 ** _Garston-_** _Fourteen years old, he kinda was_ _the nerd, but also quite handy, he was the one whom usually managed to find good places to go, or spiffed up their bikes, he was actually a pretty good mechanic, and he always did research into how they should prepare._

* * *

 _Wrote March 6, 2016, 7:06PM  
_

* * *

 **March. 6, 1886**

 **8:36AM**

Edward was kneeling on an arm chair behind Lizzy, as she sat on the royal blue rug in their main floor sitting room.

The room had dark oak wood floors, and beams about six feet away from eachother on the wall, and the light grey walls were adorned with their taxidermy animals, and old shot guns that are too worn for use were hanging above the stone fire place, that was in the center of the back wall.

The wall too the backyard was glass between the beams

Which allowed a gracious amount of light.

He finished tying the bow atop her head "There!" He grinned, but she just sighed. Edward frowned lightly, he'd been trying to cheer up his sister, at least a little. But ever since Ciel disappeared, along with their Aunt, and Uncle's death, 3 months ago, she's been numb.

Francis and Alex had been honest with how he felt, and he'd mourned more openly, and was doing pretty good considering.

It had been the first time he'd seen his Mother cry, and his Father, and Sister feel such incredible pain.

He supported them, and mourned with friends.

Today was different though.

His mother walked in with a hopeful smile, his father along side her, sharing in that smile.

"Edward, this is yours"

Edward took the letter, and looked at the wax seal, his eyes lit up, and a nervous, excited grin came to his face, he opened it, unfolding the paper delicately.

His grin turned extremely proud, and joyful. "I've been accepted into Green Lion!" He jumped to his feet, and hugged the letter to his chest and squealed, before throwing his hands up, _**"**_ ** _Yes!"_**

Even Lizzy gave a hint of a smile "Congratulations Brother"

"Like Father like son" His mother smiled

"Let's go play a game. Shall we son?" Alex offered, and Edward nodded, and grabbed his father's hand tugging him along, Francis, and Lizzy went with too.

They played Cricket as a family until it was time for lunch, Lizzy even had a good time, and joined in on the conversation they had while eating, though not saying much, it was better than nothing.

After lunch his father sadly had a meeting to go to. And his mother was bringing his sister to a therapy appointment, so Cheslock came to pick up Edward to go to Travis and Laurine's home.

The second the doorbell rang, Edward rushed to the front door in a rush to see his -secret- boyfriend, he peaked through the window before opening it, he was home with just servants "Paula! I am going to Travis, and Laurine's, Cheslock is here!"

He stepped outside, closing the door "Aye da'ling" Cheslock grinned, knowing Edward's cheeks burned red before he looked at him.

"Afternoon gorgeous." The blonde smiled "Let me see it, you aren't chewing gum like usual"  
Cheslock stuck out his tongue, showing Edward the new piercing

"Oooohhh~" Edward chuckled "I. Love. It! It's hot~"

"Haha thought ya would" The two toned haired boy smiled.

They took eachother's hand, Edward intertwined his cold fingers with Cheslock's warm ones.

They swung their hands slightly as they walked.

 ** _1:29PM_**

When they got to the house they walked in and were immediately greeted.

"'Bout time love birds!" Travis grinned

Cheslock, and Edward had gotten together about two months before Ciel disappeared, and Cheslock blurted it out almost immediately to their friend's,Edward had squeaked, and turned bright red, shouting at laughing Cheslock.

All of them were shocked because they didn't know Edward swung that way. But yet they laughed and congratulated them.

Edward puffed his tinted cheeks at the _'Love Bird'_ comment.

"I made us all photo albums with the pictures we took!" Laurine grinned, and everyone rushed over, looking through them, laughing at a few, talking about the places, and picking on one another for how scared they looked.

"Fudge I want to go to another one." Boise sighed

"I know of a place." Edward spoke

"Really?"

"Yes. Every night at 3AM a demonic ritual happens there"

"Woah!" Cheslock leaned in intrigued.

"They have sacrificed animals of 'claw', and wrote on trees with blood"

"No way! Where is this!?"  
"You know that old abandoned path that used to just be a beautiful runners trail?"

"It's that close!?"

"Yep."

"Why haven't we gone there!?"

"Because demonic rituals still happen!"

"So? They are only at night!"

"I'm not going!"

"Come on!~" all his friends begged, and he shook his head.

"I'll make out with you." Cheslock smirked, everyone starred in shock of what Cheslock said, but Edward stood up, red-faced "Let's go."

All his friend's laughed, but got up, grabbing a camera, and just in case a bat, and tazor.

They all went out, hopping onto their bikes, and rode quickly to the path.

It was beautiful, the trees offered the perfect shade, where it had so much light, that would've once been on a beautiful grey brick path.

Slowly they began to see symbols, burnt bibles, and dead animals, they were taking pictures, but they all were getting a creepy feeling, and all of them could tell the other's were too, so they decided to go back.

But when they went back to their bikes, that weren't to far, they saw the tires slashed. All their hearts skipped a beat in fear, they were beyond terrified, they looked at eachother, pretty sure that they were going to end up in the papers

 **'6 Young Teenagers Killed in Ritual Sacrifice'**

they could see it now...

They grabbed their stuff off their bikes, taking the bat out of their bags, the tazors already strapped to their belt.

They began to run as quick as they could, looking around them for anything out of the ordinary, and to make sure everyone stuck together.

,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/, **3:34PM** ,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,

Suddenly Laurine screamed in utter terror, and pain.

Everyone looked over, ready to beat up anyone there.

But all of them froze, it looked like a shadow, but you could barely see through it...it had depth...

It went right into her the bottom of her spine, shooting up, lifting her off the ground. Her bloodcurdling scream was the last thing they heard from her, as it spiked out, as if a tree had grown through her, and then heavy silence filled the air that felt like inhaling death itself.

It put her down gently in the middle of the group, and stroked her cheek, with the very thing it used to kill her, it pulled away.

Slowly as if wanting to have it settle into their mind.

They all watched frozen in fear, and starred at her lifeless face, her final tears falling from her eyes. It was if her expression would forever be frozen in that pain, and terror.

They screamed in bloody terror, before going to bolt out of there, not caring to see what did such a thing. They already felt guilt for her death, they couldn't do anything... but they all felt they could've...

The smell of rotting flesh filled their nose, as they ran through the woods, too scared to look back. They felt that if they did, it would lead to their own demise.

He heard Boise's muffled scream, and their running stopped, it was silent, they looked around, not seeing him, they ran looking for him, they didn't want to lose him too.

They saw the creature shove the metal bat deep into his throat, hearing a sickening crack, he screamed in agony, though it was muffled by the bat, Edward went to run toward it, but Boise gave a reassuring look, tears still streaming from his eyes, but you could see he wanted to tell them to run.

Edward stood there frozen, but then grabbed Dellin, and Cheslock, knowing the other would run, hoping that he could at least save the friends left.

He couldn't stand it if he failed...

As they ran they could hear the bat get electrocuted, and their friend's scream, before once again that deadening silence...the only sound; their footsteps...

They ran until they couldn't run anymore, they'd gotten lost in the woods, and for sure it'd been over two long excruciating hours of running as fast as they could, they all sat with their back against a tree, panting quietly, needing air, but not wanting caught.

Cheslock seemed numb, and deep in thought, but Travis, and Dellin burst into tears, and Garston kept telling them to be quiet, though...

Travis had just lost his sister, and Dellin was easily terrified, though this is would terrify any adult, even his mother...

Edward pulled them into an embrace, muffling their crying in his chest.

They sat there for maybe two minutes, before the sound of a crack. They all knew what it probably was, but they all had a bit of hope for it to be human.

All of them stiffened, and held their breath.

Then there was another, and an inhumane voice "Nescio vos unde sitis: Si ergo vos insanes!"  
-If you think I don't know where you are, then you are _FOOLISH!-_

The sentence played in their minds, and they all looked toward eachother, seeing if they heard it.

But Edward starred straight ahead in horror, being the only one to know Latin "It knows where we are..."

They all got wide eyed, before scrambling to their feet, and running.

They were unaware they were still able to run, but fear pushed them too.

 ** _Sometimes fear is a good companion._**

Suddenly Travis' ankle was grabbed, making him fall face first to the ground.

"Travis!" Garston screamed, he knew they couldn't get it to let go.

Cheslock, Edward, and Dellin grabbed Travis, slowing him being pulled toward it, Travis was kicking at it, screaming desperately,

Garston grabbed a heavy rock/small boulder, and dropped it on Travis' ankle, making him scream loudly in agony, the pain was almost unbearable.

Edward took out his pocket knife, managing to cut through the mangled flesh, now that the bone wasn't in the way.

Travis writhered in pain, screaming, and crying, he almost fainted.

Cheslock picked Travis up, and they continued to run, but suddenly Dellin let out a scream of pure horror, they turned around to see a man that looked mangled, and as if mixed with an animal, holding Dellin around his waist, stroking his cheek, with it's long, blade-like claws, it bleeding where the claws traced, Dellin gave them a look of desperation, whispering a

"Help me..."  
before they saw his eyes go wide, and he squirmed, and screamed, gargling on blood, he sounded like he was drowning, blood ran down from his mouth, as his ribcage crushed in like a can, hearing a bunch of sickening cracks, and tears, before it burst open.

The worst part is...; as it dropped him, like a toy you are bored of, it just stood there, watching until he stopped moving all together...

They were frozen, they were covered in their friend's blood, and other things they didn't want to think about...

Edward snapped out of it, as it looked toward them, and smiled, a smile of pure evil.

Grabbing Cheslock, and Garston, Edward bolted. The two began running, Garston was trying to figure out the way to go.

They just lost their baby brother... they were all distressed.

"It's my fault!" Travis cried

"No it's not!" Edward screamed at him  
"If I hadn't made you guys save me it wouldn't have gotten him!"  
"That's not true!"

Suddenly Garston got slammed against a tree, a claw shot through his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe, Garston struggled, kicking, and trying to keep himself up, not wanting it to cause further damage. Garston looked toward them mouthing "I don't want to die..."

It broke it's claw off, and slashed his stomach, everything spilled out of him.

At this point the remaining three were sure they were going to die painful, unforgiving deaths.

Edward went over, smashing the things head with the bat, and grabbed Cheslock, bolting for it, he glanced back at it healing, and it let out a sickening laughter.

They ran, it was out of sight, and they didn't smell it anymore either, it brought some hope that they might survive.

They slowed to walking looking for an exit from the area, they saw the brick path and quietly followed it, hoping they were going the right way.

They saw the path out "Edward we made i-" Cheslock's words were cut short, Edward looked where Cheslock was watching.

 _It_ was standing right there in the way, it's mouth slowly peeled open, and it let out the sounds of their friend's screams, making them scream, and cover their ears.

Travis was taken off Cheslock's back, and drug toward it, along the ground, by something unseen, Travis never screamed so loud, his clothes were torn off and shadows held his arms up, and legs apart, a claw traced down his body leaving a trail of blood in it's place, he was weak, and dizzy already from blood loss.

 _"Please no!"_

Travis screamed, his face was red in humiliation, and tears streamed his face from pain, and fear.

His voice turned pained as it cut off his -graphic male genitalia mutilation warning- foreskin, his eyes went wide never feeling anything close to this pain, it slid the skin back, screams tore from his throat, the demon cut the now lose skin off, and shoved it in his face, making him throw up, it laughed, one claw went in the slit, he squirmed on instinct and it cut, making him scream and cry, it ripped the claw out, and he threw up again, it then cut off one testicle at a time, Travis didn't understand why he wasn't blacking out. It then cut off what was rest of his penis.

-Done-

It then put two claws through his eyes, Travis's world turned to darkness, he was grateful for the lack of sight, but not the pain, and humiliation.

He squirmed, screaming and crying, it held him like that, until he stopped moving.

It dropped him.

Edward, and Cheslock went to take their chances with climbing the fence, but as they threw their one leg over, Edward was pulled back, thrown onto the ground, dislocating a shoulder, and Cheslock was pulled straight down on the metal fence, making him scream, his pelvis snapped before the demon pulled him back, Edward didn't know what happened, but Cheslock began to scream, curling in, holding his stomach "Don't let me die!"

He had vomit blood, every organ was twisting until tearing...

Cheslock blacked out.

It then walked over to Edward, Edward scurried away until his back was against a tree "Why!? Why me!? Why did you wait to kill me!?" Edward screamed, voice almost broken.

The demon smirked leaning in, whispering in his ear "Et maxime fun~"

-You were the most fun~-

It laughed, Edward's eyes widened, it put a hand to his throat, Edward didn't even struggle.

It stopped before he fell unconscious, it began to hum a haunting melody, and grabbed the knife, cutting off the blond's clothes, it grabbed his tongue, and sliced down the middle, Edward screamed loud. It grabbed the metal bat, smashing his cheek with it earning a pained groan. It stabbed his hip, and kicked him, before twisting it, he almost blacked out, but it took his tazor, tazing him with it, it kept him awake, the pain was so immense around the metal blade. It pulled the knife out at an angle, Edward flinched crying loudly, it shoved the tazor into Edward's mouth, making him gag on it, the demon straddled Edward's waist, and grabbed his hand simply grabbing the nail, and ripping it off slowly, making him scream in agony best he could with the tazor in his mouth, it did it to each individual nail. He threw up hardly being able to stand the pain.

Edward was going to black out again, so it took the tazor out, shocking his neck.

"Mihi quando deprecer pro te et vives si ambulaveris in praeceptis meis amicis imperio."

-I will let you and your friends live if you follow my command-

 ** _"Help Me..."_**

 ** _"I don't want to die..."_**

 ** _"Please No!"_**

 ** _"Don't let me die!"_**

"Fine..." He whimpered.

The demon stood "Et cuicumque peccato in te sunt!"

-You are drenched in sin-

It laughed, and Edward burst into tears.

It said it's command, and Edward stared in shock, he whimpered, but then got on the ground, going to lap up his own vomit, he ended up throwing up again, but then managed to swallow it all, he felt sick, it was disgusting and humiliating.

It made him admit his fears and weaknesses.

The demon knelt by him, claws trailing down his sides, barely enough to make him bleed. It didn't give the effect either of them expected, Edward shuddered.

His face burned crimson, and the monster chuckled, grabbing the bat smashing it onto Edward's back, making him scream in pain, it then smashed the back of his ankles, making screams even more piercing, then it smashed his hands, making him cry out, begging him to stop.

It leaned near his ear "Say goodbye~"

Suddenly everything was a peaceful black.

Though that was soon interrupted by the images of their death. He felt heavy. The screams, blood and tears...

Beeping soon started to interrupt that, and his eyes fluttered open for just a moment, he could just see someone in a cloak looming over his bed "It's time to wake up~" a feminine voice spoke.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked around the room soon gathering his surroundings, he realized he was in a hospital.

Tears ran down his face.

 _ **April. 9, 1886**_

 _ **12:19PM**_

 _ **'Alone...'**_

* * *

 _ **March. 7, 2016  
**_

 _ **8:37AM**_

(No breaks)


End file.
